super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TMNT vs RWBY
Description Two trams of teenage heroes battle it out in a Death Battle! Intro Wiz: Working by yourself isn't always easy. But when you work with others, you know you can get the job done. Boomstick: And what's better than two? Four, baby! Wiz: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, heroic ninja of New York. Boomstick: And Team RWBY, the coolest girls and huntresses of the World of Remnant. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! TMNT Leonardo Wiz: Leonardo, the leader of the team is smart, strategic with a strong sense of honour. Boomstick: Too bad he traded his sense of humour for that sense of honour. This guy always means serious business. His weapon of choice is the Ninjaken swords: Shorter, sturdier and straighter than an ordinary Katana, and designed for swift deadly strikes! Wiz: In many timelines, Leonardo's the one who ultimately defeats The Shredder, though always with plenty of help. As leader, he is usually the one with a plan. He spends most of his time training his body and mind under his Master Splinter's instruction and follows Bushido, a strict Samurai code of honour and duty. At one point, he even fought and killed a sort of physical embodiment of the Devil. Boomstick: Giving Keanu Reeves a much needed break! Wiz: However, Leonardo finds it difficult to accept failure. Should things go horribly wrong, his concentration can quickly slip away from him, leaving him sloppy and inprecise. Boomstick: Leo doesn't like to lose. Leo: Quit clowning you guys! This is serious! Donatello Wiz: Donatello is the brains of the bunch. Boomstick: He does machines! Wiz: Right, Boomstick. Somehow, he learned to operate and manipulate both Human and alien technology without any formal education or budget whatsoever. He also speaks 100% fluent Techno-babble. Wiz: Fortunately, his useful Bo Staff makes up for his lack of constant training. Durable Oak and Six feet long, the Bo gives Donatello far more attack range than his other brothers. Wiz: He's no expert strategist, that's Leonardo's turf, but Donatello's considered the most level-headed of the Turtles. Even with his time spent tinkering, he's still a very capable warrior, easily keeping up with his brothers and even killing the Shredder in an alternate dimension. Donatello: The resulting intermit multi-polar flux should create the Electromagnetic Pulse! Boomstick: What did I just hear? All that gibberish means he's probably trained less than the others, devoting more of his time for Science! Raphael Wiz: Raph is cool but cruel. Sure to throw the first punch, Raphael is certainly the most vicious of the team. He's constantly butting heads with the others and challenging Leonardo's leadership. Boomstick: He uses twin Sai, which is like a combination of a pitchfork, dagger and Wolverine's claws. Wiz: Like the nunchuk, they also humbly began as a farming tool but were re-evaluated to counter the oppressive samurai. Boomstick: They're best used as a close ranged defensive weapon. The triple prongs are designed to block, trap, and control an opponent's weapon, while using the pommel to beat the enemy into submission. Raph's Sai can even snap swords! Wiz: Raphael is not exactly the smartest fighter, usually rushing into a brawl without a plan and just overpowering a foe. Because of this, Raphael spends much of his time honing his combat skills. It is very likely he is physically the strongest turtle. Boomstick: Also, this guy's in some serious need of anger management! Wiz: He is naturally hot-headed and sometimes loses control of his rage. He is much more vicious than the other turtles and, at one point in the comics, even became the Shredder himself. Raph: Let's kick some Kraang butt! Michelangelo Wiz: Michelangelo is the youngest of the turtles. He's lazy, undisciplined and easily distracted. He spends his free time playing video games, watching TV, reading comic books, and eating pizza. Boomstick: This turtle is useless! Wiz: What? Boomstick: Come on, you cannot tell me there's something wrong him! He has all the signs! Strange eating habits, inability to pay attention, incoherent phrases.... Wiz: Moving on, his weapon of choice is No, the Nunchaku, isn't really a weapon at all. It's a farming tool for threshing grain. These "weapons" are unnecessarily overcomplicated clubs with the effectiveness of a tattered flyswatter. Yet SOMEHOW, Michelangelo has been able to blunder his way through fights to victories he really doesn't deserve! Boomstick: He even beat Raph once. Wiz: Sure, I get it, swing chuks around gives him momentum to hit with them, blah, blah, blah, but in the end, a baseball bat will give you the same effect and more with much less effort. Seriously, who came up with these things? They're preposterous! Wiz: And, for some reason, in all his infinite wisdom, the great master Splinter gave the most complicated weapon to the idiot of the team. Why? Boomstick: Mikey is going to be no help in this, isn't he? Wiz: Absolutely NOT! Mikey: Cowabunga!!! RWBY Ruby Wiz: Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, two well renown huntsmen in the world of Remnant. Boomstick: But like any young hero of destiny, Ruby's journey to be the very best started with the death of one of her parents; in this case, it was the passing of her mother Summer. Wiz: But despite the loss, Ruby trained under her Uncle Qrow to learn to be a Bona Fide scythe swinger. In fact, she grew so skilled that she was accepted into Haven Academy two years early. There, she fell into the ranks of the one and only Team RWBY; more on them later. Boomstick: But back to those scythe skills of her, because she has the perfect weapon to use it with them. This is the one and only Crescent Rose, a combination of a sniper rifle and a scythe. So I guess you could call it a Scyther Rifle! Wiz: ...Anyway, it's safe to say the Crescent Rose is much more deadly than Boomstick's jokes, especially considering that it can mow through entire hordes of Grimm. Boomstick: Aside from it's regular sniper round ammunition, Ruby can also use different kinds of Dust shots; with fire she can spew flames from the barrel, use ice to shoot icicles, zap enemies with lighting, and even levitate small patches of land with Gravity dust. Wiz: This last Dust is especially useful considering Ruby's Semblance, Super Speed, enables her to move vast distances at blinding speeds across the terrain. Boomstick: You sure that's not teleportation there Wizard? Wiz: Pretty sure. Boomstick: Well, Super Speed isn't the only power Ruby has up her Red Hood, because she possesses a power that came from the God of Light himself; the Silver Eyes. Wiz: Inherited from her mother, the Silver Eyes emit an aura of blinding light that can petrify Grimm with a single flash, and can even harm Maidens, warrior women who can use magic, giving them a huge leg up over about 99.9% the rest of Remnant, although the exact circumstances are unknown. Boomstick: Didn't stop her from nearly frying Cinder Fall alive, but it didn't keep her down for long. Speaking of which, it's not Ruby's only weakness; her hand-to-hand combat abilities aren't top notch compared to her Scythe Swinging Skillset and since she constantly uses her Semblance, her Aura can decay pretty quickly. Wiz: But with a powerful scythe and deadly Silver Eyes ability, the Creatures of Grimm won't rest easy with this aspiring Huntress on the hunt. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them, and I WILL stop you! BET ON THAT! Weiss Wiz: Weiss Schnee was born into the incredibly wealthy Schnee Family, which made its money from the distribution of Dust across the world. Boomstick: But the comfortable life of a rich kid wasn't for Weiss, so she decided to train to become a Huntress, and kind of in a move that screams 'You can't stop me, Dad! Don't understand me,' she decided to instead go to Beacon Academy rather than the Huntress academy within her country Atlas. Wiz: There, despite her cold attitude, no pun attended Boomstick, she joined Team RWBY to begin their training to become Huntresses, defending Remnant from the Grimm. Boomstick: And coming from a family rich in Dust selling, Weiss is certainly the Team's resident Dust expert. Wiz: Weiss can harness the effects of Dust through her weapon, the Myrtenaster, a combination between a rapier and a flintlock pistol. Boomstick: A sword-gun may sound like the most generic weapon combination, but with the right kind of Dust it is a deadly weapon. She can command shots or waves of fire, ice, lighting or wind. Plus, she can create hard light constructs to act as barriers and use gravity Dust to levitate small patches of land-wait that sounds familiar. Wiz: Well, Dust can be brought like candy in a candy shop. But Dust isn't the only thing Weiss' family connections gives her; her Semblance is a rare example, passed down from her Huntsmen ancestors. Boomstick: The Glyphs can do a lot of things; they can manipulate a person's motion, enabling them to run up walls or increase their speeds, slow down them down with time dilation, and can use it in conjunction with her Dust, enabling them to perform large scale elemental affects. Wiz: But the most legendary ability of the Glyphs is the ability to summon defeated enemies to help her in battle. There's the standard giant boar and wasp, but Weiss' greatest ally in this regard is the Arma Gigas. Boomstick: That's what I'm talking about. With a broadsword that big, you know anyone picking a fight with Weiss is going to get cut in half every quickly. Wiz: Indeed; the Glyphs are one of the most versatile Semblances in the world, and Weiss has more than enough time to test the capabilities of the Glyphs. But that brings up a drawback of the Glyphs; they take time to prepare for their fullest extent, and are more often used to help her teammates out. Boomstick: But with her arsenal of Dust and a powerful White Knight at her back and call, Weiss certainly sets her place apart from the rest of her family. Weiss: I'm more than a name. Blake Wiz: When Blake Belladonna claimed she was born into the White Fang, it was no exaggeration. Her father was one of the founding members of the group, and Blake was a spirited supporter of their mission to create equality between Faunus and Humans. Boomstick: Only problem was that there were some within the White Fang who felt like the Faunus should actually be above humans, one of whom was Blake's mentor, Adam Taurus. Wiz: As Blake watched her teacher fall further down the path of self-righteousness and revenge, Blake left the White Fang behind and instead found a new path; she would become a Huntress, and help prevent the cycle of violence from continuing. Boomstick: And she joined Team RWBY, which we all know is the theme of this episode. Wiz: Amongst her teammates, it wouldn't be a longshot to call Blake the most experienced member; after all, she's already fought against military grade robots, and has been an active member of the White Fang long before enrolling in Beacon. Boomstick: And all that experience certainly shows when she whips out the Gambol Shroud, one of the most combination weapon-est combination weapons on the series. It's a gun, a katana, a cleaver and even a kusaragami, all with different combinations of a sword and a sheath. Wiz: Like the other members of her team, Blake is able to use Dust, but rather than channeling it through her weapon, she instead uses it to enhance her Semblance, which enables her to create Shadow Doubles that can be used to increase her own momentum or used to take a hit from an enemy in her place. Boomstick: She can use ice dust to turn the double into an ice sculpture, earth to make a statue, violet Dust to produce a longer lasting clone, and my personal favorite, fire to create a Blake-shaped bomb. Wiz: And as a Cat Faunus, Blake is capable of seeing in the dark, a useful feature for getting the drop on enemies or blending into the darkness. Boomstick: Wait, does that mean she can also be distracted by red lights. Wiz: Well, yes, to comedic effect. Also, her shadow doubles only take one hit before they disappear, and she has a lot of issues she has to work through. However, Blake Belladonna proves her place amongst both the Faunus and within Team RWBY. Blake: We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back. Yang Wiz: Before Ruby Rose was born to Taiyang and Summer Rose, Taiyang had an intimate relationship with another member of their team, Raven Branwen, from their relationship, Yang Xiao Long was born. Boomstick: As a man whose grown up without, well, a 100% stable father figure in my life, Yang growing up without knowing about her mother was tough on her, but luckily, Yang was also plenty tough herself. Wiz: After receiving training from both her father and her uncle Qrow, Yang enrolled in Beacon Academy, determined to become one of best Huntresses around. Boomstick: And she became a part of Team RWBY, yada-yada-yada. We know this part, so let's get to the good bit; Yang's weapons, the Ember Celica. Wiz: Combining the close quarter usage of knuckle-dusters with the blasting damage of a shotgun, Yang can use them to tear her way through her foes, or tear her foes apart if she's feeling especially brutal. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she ended up losing one of them, but we'll get to that later. Being a close ranged fighter also works well with her Semblance; by taking enough damage, Yang can unleash it back on the inflictor with a super-mode. Wiz: With the Semblance, Yang can essentially overwhelm an enemy with their own attack power, effectively negating their advantages. But this didn't save her when she charged straight at Adam Taurus, resulting the loss of her arm, and one of her Ember Celica. Boomstick: So she got it replaced with a state of the art robotic limb. Packing one hell of a punch and a shotgun to replace the missing Ember Celica, Yang certainly knew how to lemonade out of the lemons life gave her. Wiz: As Team RWBY's resident brawler, Yang was often responsible to completing their progress to victory, especially with her Semblance serving as their trump card. But if the incident with Adam proved anything, its that Yang is far from invincible, and by using her Semblance, it essentially drains her of her Aura, leaving her tired and vulnerable to attack. Plus, her straight forward style of fighting doesn't work so well against those who are fast enough to dodge. Boomstick: But when Team RWBY enters the fray, you can bet your right hand that Yang will be there at the front to smash away any opposition. Yang: I may not be faster...But I'm smarter. Pre Battle Boomstick: We're finally done with all 6 of them. Yes! Wiz: All right! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Destination: New York City (TMNT) FIGHT! KO Results Wiz: The winner is _________________! TMNT.png|If TMNT Win RWBY.png|If RWBY Win Category:What-If Death Battles Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Team vs Team themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Human vs Creature' themed Death Battles